A true warriors tale two lives, one world
by Moonlight-Passion
Summary: this story is my second one. Come into the confusing and fun lives of all the characters in one story. Come live a dream, that only reality is able to tell. A night of a mysterious women just might save the avatar in ways unpredictable
1. Dreaming still

_**A true warrior's tale, two lives, one world**_

It is a quiet night; many people in an 80-mile radius were doing their own thing. One person was talking to the night and himself. One group of friends was trying to solve several problems that all connect to one big problem. And three people were trying to start their own havoc connecting to everyone in the radius.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He breathed a silent breath as he lay down and silently let all of his emotion flow through his mind. He started out with what he already knew, and what he didn't want to know.

"This is not what I had in mind. I leave with my uncle, a ship filled with my loyal crew, eyes set on capturing the avatar," he said and by he I mean the all angry, all mighty, short-tempered Prince Zuko. There he was gazing at the sky, the cloudless, starlit sky. Wondering - for what else is there to do - searching for answers, as he says, to his pathetic questions.

"Why must it be that I lost my ship, alone, no crew, a no where near the same as me uncle and a sister who is ahead of me, as usual? The avatar, water-bender, loser and that new earth-bender always just a inch out of my reach?" He stretched his fingers in the air, as fire flew from the tip of his fingers.

"For the sake of this unholy earth, I am Prince Zuko, I should be able to handle this." His voiced echoed in the air, as the smoke from his angry flames stretched across the sky. He thought about the boy he befriended, and how his name brought terror to all that was around him, even though he was trying to help them.

"My name is a dishonor and I am a disgrace," he sighed and slowly he eased his troubled mind by drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere else, only 70 miles from Zuko, Aang's friends were setting up camp… or just arguing.

"Toph, could you help me set up the tents please," Katara asked stumbling over rocks with the tent supplied in her hand.

"Maybe I will, maybe I wont. But there is a better chance for me to help if someone would stop thumping on the ground. He is giving me a major headache," she scoffed pointing towards Aang's direction.

"Well I would just fly up the tree, but _noooo_, someone had to **NAB** my staff, right Sokka," Aang still thumping, for he was attempting to get his hands on his staff, failing for Sokka was high in a tree.

"Well the only reason I took it was so I could reach Momo, who is know chewing on my boomerang. This staff gave me a good running leap for me to reach this tree. And if I am not happy, no one is… bwa ha, ha," he laughed… really spooky like.

"Done yet," Aang asked.

"Yep pretty much," Sokka asked.

Well then… give me back my **Freaking Bo-staff**," he yelled and the two were bickering, jumping around and just being plain annoying. Though one did enjoy the show… Momo who was gnawing on Sokka's weapon.

"Erp," Momo said as he watched the show.

"This is getting ridiculous," Katara said. She got into her 'water-bending stance' and opened her canteen. She slipped and slid her hand into a continuous motion until she formed a whipped and slapped Momo out of the tree.

Surprised by the attack, Momo fell onto Sokka, thus giving him his boomerang. Sokka dropped the staff on Aang, who took it eagerly and stopped jumping. Toph sensed this and stood up to rub her head. She and everyone else, simultaneously, closed there eyes and breathed a "finally" or an "at last".

With the help of Toph, camp was settled and everyone was dining on nuts berries and some fish.

"Haven't seen any action for a while," Aang said.

"Fine with me," Sokka replied stuffing his face.

"You can be such a wimp, you know that Sokka," Toph asked.

"Yeah he knows, he _sometimes_ gets into hero mode," Katara mused, "but most of the time he follows the old saying 'When and doubt, be a coward and hide."

"Or," Aang said, "when life gives you lemons, let someone else make the lemonade," he chuckled.

Toph added "can't stand the heat, bluff it and hide."

"Or," Aang, Toph and Katara said, "once a wimp, always a wimp," Sokka pouted as everyone around him blew into laughter.

"Hey, I'm no wimp… and I don't bluff and don't call me a coward. You know what they _really_ say 'safe than sorry.'

"Or in your case, sorry but safe," Katara said as everyone laughed.

"Ha ha…" he muttered as he continued eating. But soon everyone was in some serious thinking. True, they haven't seen any fire nation for quite sometime. Are they taking their time in attacking them, tracking them… following there every move at this moment? When they last saw Zuko, he was without a crew… what's happening? Is this part of some complicated plot, or is something happening that they don't know of?

"Well I know one thing," Katara suddenly said, startling everyone around her. "We definitely need to make sure Aang is safe from any harm. He needs to stop that meteor as soon as possible. I think we should start having… listen," she started to whisper. "I hear something coming from the bushes."

As if this was usual for them, Katara put out the fire and hid among with Toph, who was forming two underground holes, one for the enemy and one for herself and Katara. Aang and Sokka went up the tree. Sokka placed his boomerang inside the trunk and felt the vibration. Momo was off flying to Appa who was about a mile walk from them.

Sokka signaled to everyone that three people were approaching. They immediately thought of the three girls from earlier. Toph acting first, made the whole deeper, so it will tougher to get out of.

The people soon approached, though not what the team expected. There were two males, and one female. They seemed to glow with their golden outfits, but the light of the fire, that was previously lit, probably had some after affect with their vision. The young women seemed to be in her young 30's and the men looked around 40. She smiled a simple smile, while the men, had a no emotional look.

The women walked over the trap Toph created and seemed to have no affect on the young women. She soon started speaking as if she knew that they were all there, and listening.

"Once upon a time, there lived a young water-bender and her older brother; a water-tribe warrior. They soon met the long lost avatar and helped on his quest to master water bending. On their way they also met an unkind-hearted fire prince, running into him every so often," she had a soft voice, somewhere near the singing of your favorite slow song. But one of the most peculiar things was everyone soon gotten out of their places and stood around the women and as soon as the lady said "fire" the two golden men disappeared, only to return to the wide awaked prince.

"Wh…what, unhand me at once," he started, somewhat relieving everyone of there trance. But as soon as he gazed upon the women, something inside his head told him to cool him and just listen.

"Now on with the _true_ story, the fire prince and the uncle of this prince were on the look out for the young group. But time was lowering on them, for they had to help the avatar master all four elements by the end of the summer. But soon the task of the capture of the avatar was soon on a young, skilled bender, the sister of the fiery prince. And while this was happening, the other group of fine warriors met an earth-bender, who was joining the gang of… heroes."

She paused and looked at everyone up at her. She did that smile again and said, "this is where _you _young teenagers are going to continue the story. I know that you guys can do some great good to the world if working together. Expect to see your uncle soon young prince. I am going to erase your memory of what just happened and a few weeks earlier as well. I will be watching you young warriors, but I am no guardian angel…"

With that statement, she left along with a blinding light, and she vanished. Everyone stood up ready to talk and/or argue until the men snapped their fingers and the group disappeared too.

Hmmm, pretty good I hope. So tell me about it, I will be more than happy to add some more detail if necessary. Chow.


	2. Funy shadows, and unconscious benders

_**A true warrior's tale, two lives, one world**_

Hey everyone, glad you are here for seconds.

Now to continue the story… well first off I am going to bring in the guest of the story… Katara. "Hello Moonlight-Passion."

"Hello Katara, so how are you?"

"I am fine, so disclaimer and shout outs?"

"If you would."

"Moonlight-Passion owns nothing, and she says thanks to all who reviewed which includes one person…**Momento Mori** in which she brings up an excellent point. The young women, around 30, just a random character, NOT Zuko's sister

"Thank you so much, now to continue the story."

* * *

"Ah, good morning everyone," Katara said as she stretched and stood up. The group of friends yawned and stood up with her to take a stretch as well.

"Wow, that was the best sleep I had in a while," Sokka said as he sloppily wrapped up his sleeping bag.

"Yeah," Toph said. "I think that was the best sleep I had in years."

"Hmm, yeah, that was a pretty good sleep, but I had a weird dream," Aang stated as he looked at everyone, who was munching on some previously gathered berries.

"You know what… so did I but I can't remember it," Katara said. She looked around and said, "So what are the plans for today?"

* * *

"Uncle… what are you doing here," Zuko said. He had just woken up in a half daze. He shook his head and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Why Zuko, we have been on the run for quite sometime now, don't you remember. Here, some tea might do you some good," Uncle Iroh said. He passed his nephew some fresh, hot tea. Zuko gradually accepted it, and slowly drunk it.

"Sorry Uncle, the tea jogged my memory. Hmm, do we have any money left," Zuko asked feeling his stomach jiggle.

"Well, no… but I have a feeling we will meet some kind strangers today Zuko, so don't fear. But let us get going, I think…"

"Well, enough thinking and feeling Uncle. We haven't seen any life form for three days. I think we should just go, and continue on our way," Zuko said as he stood up to walk along the trail.

"As you wish nephew," Iroh said as he gathered up the material and followed.

* * *

Everyone was walking; Appa needed a rest from flying, and were on a course to a cave. Joining Aang's group, they stood at the mouth of the cave.

"Um you guys… I really need to pee," Aang said as he started to do the 'wee wee' dance. Sokka noticed this and started to mock Aang.

"Wee; wee, wee; wee," Sokka said. "I need to go hunting to, we are in need of some food," Sokka said getting serious. He took out his club and waved it around.

"Well, I need to take a break too, I want to practice a little earth bending," Toph said as she walked in the opposite direction of the cave.

"Well, I am going to find some water, I think I will have a better chance in the cave," Katara said. She gathered up Appa and led him into the mouth of the cave. "Here you go Appa, you can rest here for know," She said in a soft motherly tone. Momo flew on top of Appa, to nap as well.

"See you guys later, I am off into the cave," Katara yelled, walking backwards and waving.

"Yeah fine, just be back before sundown," Sokka yelled going off into the woods.

"Okay, later!"

"BYE," they all yelled.

* * *

"Zuko, I am all out of tea leaves, I need to go out in the woods to find some more," Iroh said as he looked at her nephew. He was gazing at the cool, out of the sun cave.

"Sure Uncle, I am going to be setting up camp in there, and see what's in there," Zuko said as he walked in.

"Sure thing nephew," Uncle Iroh yelped as he turned into a trail in the forest.

"Yeah," Zuko said as he walked into the mouth of the cave. He set what little possessions he had in the darkest corner. Soon after that he continued into the cave.

It was starting to get dark, so he lit his hand (ouch) and walked forward. He soon started thinking about the little information he knows about the avatar. First he figured that the avatar would not help restore his honor. Azula would come and be the savior of the Fire Kingdom, as usual. He didn't even want to see a trace of that stupid kid and his friends.

But what if he did run into them… "Those peasants aren't worth my time… but if they want to spar with me," he nodded and smiled. "I haven't has a decent fight in a while." He continued down the path until he saw it…

There it was, a** HUGE** pool, no a spring. Zuko was tempted to just dive in it, clothes and all. But being a prince he was more organized. He simply took off all his clothes, not counting his mighty tighty whities and his pants. He walked into the spring and enjoyed its coolness. For once, he was a prince relaxing, not an unwanted person in hiding.

* * *

Katara continued walking around the cave, making mental notes on different routes to take. She felt the temperature in the air decrease.

"Hmm, better check this out," Katara said as she walked toward the cool air.

She continued walking as she thought about her life. She started out with a mother, father, older brother, and a grandmother. Then it went down to just her, her father, Sokka and Gran-Gran. Then her father left for that _useless_ war. Then it was Sokka, Gran-Gran, herself and the whole village. Being the only warrior and the only water-bender caused her trouble, and pain. No one there to teach her, Gran-Gran did her part and was too old to do anything anymore. Soon the avatar showed up, her getting in to different problems, dealing with relationships.

First there was Jet, he had a good cause, but in the wrong way.

Haru was awesome, but she just didn't know.

Soon the whole… but quite enjoyable, Aang relationship sprang. She didn't know what to think. Aang was pretty awesome, and a nice kid, but…

"Woah, that is the biggest pool I have ever seen," Katara yelped as she walked along the edges. She took off her clothing, only leaving on her white outfit. She took a yelp of pleasure as she tapped her foot in the coolness of the water. She stepped up to it until it was up to her waist.

She practiced a little water bending and tried mastering a few tricks she made up recently. Soon she got bored and started swimming. The water was about 10 feet deep. She continued to splash around until she saw shadows bouncing off the wall.

"Once again, detective Katara is on the case," she mumbled as she swam to investigate.

* * *

Zuko started to play around in the water. First he just swam on his back, and then he did a few simple laps, careful to not to wander too far. He got bored and started to juggle a small flame.

"Children should never play with fire," he mused to himself. "But then again, I am no child." With this statement, he flamed his fingertips and started to juggle the light. He was enjoying himself until he felt a disturbance in the air.

"Someone is approaching in the water," he thought. He took a deep breath, and lowered his head into the water.

Katara took noticed of this, and decided that whoever was on the other side of that spring was an enemy. She slowly took a deep breath and swam silently, about 5 feet deep in the water, and continued to swim.

She turned the corner and saw a very sexy, buff, welcoming chest.

Zuko saw a blue-eyed angel approaching, so he lifted his head, as Katara did the same. The only thing you heard was…

"Peasant, what are you doing?"

"Uh…stop staring."

* * *

Somewhere else, near the Aang gang, Sokka felt a strange vibe in his gut. "My instincts never fail me," he said as he jogged toward the camp. "Is everyone all right," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling relaxed," Aang said exiting the bushes. "But I felt something to… like a disturbance in the area around me. I think we should go check on Katara," he said while Toph entered the clearing.

"Maybe we should check it out. I'll lead the way, I will be able sense her movement," Toph said as she walked toward the mouth of the cave. She felt the ground around her, and took the trail to the cave.

* * *

"Hmm, Zuko is sure taking along time, usually he would be sleeping," the past general said as he took a trail, which was the trail to the pool.

He whistled along as he heard…"Peasant," "Loser prince," and a "Bring it on," from both of the voices. One was unmistakably Zuko, but the other was a female voice. _Has the prince lost his entire honor that he is fighting a woman, but she does sound familiar_, he thought? He rounded the corner to see a wave of water, and a blast of fire. He also saw some shock faces on the other side of the pool.

"Well hello there young Avatar, earth-bender and the water warrior, have you seen Zuko," he asked with a pleasant smile.

The group of friends gaped to see the uncle waving at them. Aang waved back, Sokka continued gaping and Toph answered.

"They are underwater sparring," Toph answered. Then you heard a huge splash as Katara and Zuko reached the surface.

"You little wrench, stop being clueless, and fight me with some strength," he smirked as he threw a blast of fire.

"Well, you are the one to talk, throwing fire in a _pool_, why you couldn't burn possibly burn me," Katara laughed. She formed a water ball in her hand, sort a like a kamehameha (Dragonball, DBZ, Dragonball GT, come on people), and blast him while Zuko did a similar attack using fire. The blast was **_HUGE._**

The two benders were blasted to the side of the pool knocked out and under water.

"Katara," Sokka yelled as he swam toward her. He grabbed her while Iroh took Zuko swam toward the group of friends.

"Is there any chance that you could offer us some assistance," Iroh asked looking toward Aang.

"No, way…" Sokka answered. He had Katara bridle style walking toward the entrance.

"Hold up Sokka, maybe we can just help him until Zuko is better," Aang said as he took Iroh's sleeve.

"Sure, I gathered enough berries for all of us, we could help you out," Aang said as he and Toph followed Sokka.

"Great, just what we need, more unconscious benders," Sokka grumbled but didn't argue. Sense Katara was not well; no one else knew what to do.

"And of course with your kindness, I will be glad to make sure Katara is as well as Zuko," Iroh said as if reading Sokka's mind. "I know a few things about healing herbs."

Thanks," Sokka mumbled.

All done… R&R.


	3. A knew life, with renewed thoughts

_A true warrior's tale, two lives, one world._

So Katara, how are you?

Never better, and yourself?

Cool, you know about my _Teen Titans_ story?

Huh… why did you wink, oh…_ why no_ I haven't is it good?

Good, it's excellent…If you like this story, try reading my Teen Titans story.

They should read it Raefire, so the title?

Oh, it's Teen Titans Revolutionized that's t-e-e-n t-i-t-a-n-s r-e-v-o-l-u-t-i-o-n-i-z-e-d just check on my profile.

Cool, I think I will do the disclaimer. No she doesn't own anything.

Well done now back to the story, oh and here is a question I will like to know, are the chapters long enough, 'cause if they aren't I can make them longer.

* * *

They were at the campfire that was previously prepared. Zuko and Katara were side by side near the side of the cave, and close to the fire. Iroh made the kids some tasty fruit porridge and a special concoction in tea form. He silently spooned (or leaf) fed the two teenagers, every other, starting with Katara sense she was younger and a female. While feeding them Toph was pretty interested on how Zuko and Iroh met up with them. 

"So, um… where have you guys been around, haven't seen…or heard your crew for a while, on holiday," she smirked thinking about fire lords swimming and playing around in the open… scary.

"No, actually we have separated from the fire nation," he said looking down on Zuko, wondering if he was listening or actually unconscious. "Zuko and I are just weary travels who are glad you have allowed us inside your camp for the moment," he added. "Well I am, I will be sure that Zuko will _politely_ say his thank you as well."

"Humph, that will be the day, 'hey thanks for saving my life, want a hug,'" Sokka said in a mock, deep voice. Aang and Toph were blowing up in laughter and Iroh stifled a chuckle. And as well as that, an unconscious Katara.

"Why, good evening young bender, how are you feeling," Iroh asked as Katara sat up to scratch her arm.

"I kind of feel drunk, but better in other ways," said Katara said. "The joke Sokka said made me feel much better."

"Why thank you for enjoying 'joke corner with Sokka' come again soon," he bowed as his butt went on fire. "… Ouch, ooh, put me out, **put me OUT**," Sokka shouted.

"Here," Katara said as she bended and cooled Sokka's tootsie. "Zuko, that wasn't funny."

"Well neither is making a fool out of me," Zuko smiled as Katara and Sokka sent him a death glare.

"A fool out of you… isn't that a little too late," Katara smirked.

"Is that a challenge," Zuko said facing her and standing up.

"Once again the fool makes a correct assumption, want a cookie?"

"Don't be a peasant… oops, you forgot how to act civilized,"

"Bring it on hot head."

"Oh don't be a savage."

"Ignorant."

"Street rat."

They were throwing insults at each other, until Zuko took a stance while Katara threw a punch. Unfortunately (I want to see a fight) Iroh grabbed Zuko's foot, which was in the air, and took Katara's wrist. They were both forced on the ground.

"Now, the fight should wait until you are both healed completely," Iroh said kindly but strictly. "Now, we can discuss departing their site, and fighting tomorrow, but for now you drink this," he handed them some tea and they drank it half heartily. "This will get you young fellows asleep…"

The two rivals were curled up, and sleeping like there was no tomorrow.

"Instantly," Aang said as he took a blanket and put it over Zuko and Katara. They were facing each other, still asleep, trying to get the blanket all to themselves, evens though it was big enough to cover 10 of them. "Yep even sleeping, with no reason at all, they are still arguing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Aang how are you and mastering all of the elements," Iroh said sipping his own team with the rest of the clan.

"Well air and water are pretty much under control, earth bending is being taught by a fine teacher," Aang said looking at a sheepish Toph.

"Its nothing Twinkle Toes," she said modestly.

"And, fire young avatar?"

"Well… um… I am still working on that," he grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, that is pretty unlucky," Iroh said formulating a plan in his mind. "Well do you have any suggestions on who to turn to; there aren't many rebels on the fire side who don't want the capture the avatar."

"Well… no, we haven't a single clue who to turn to," Sokka said. He looked at Aang and started to dread the idea that Aang won't be prepared for the fire lord at the end of the summer.

"Well young warriors, if I may ask or say, I do believe that I can teach Aang how to firebend. I am against the idea that my younger brother is still continuing this war. I have learned my lesson on what kind of suffering the war can bring to a family," he said remembering his only son. "I will be honored to help the Avatar, but I must ask in return, that you will allow Zuko and I to travel with you sharing your food that is." He giggled at this comment.

"Well, I don't know, I think we should discuss with everyone awake," Sokka said.

"Yeah I don't think the Sugar Princess will be too happy with us making decisions without her," Toph said, thinking about her nagging.

"Well that would be wise," just thinking about Zuko's anger is enough to create a nightmare. "Sleep on it; we will bring it up tomorrow."

* * *

That morning, Zuko was the first to arise. He first took his revenge and took the blanket from Katara and pulled it from her. She shivered slightly but renamed sleeping.

"So who is the hot head now?"

"Well that would be you," she answered sitting up, not really sleeping.

"Look, I don't want to start nothing. I need to be alone for while, not being surrounded by a bunch of sleeping savages. Don't want to wake the beasts."

"Whatever, I don't care anywise," she said looking the other way.

"Whatever," he said as he went toward the cave to think about the conversation he heard last night.

He sat in a sitting position on the cave ground, near the side of the cave, where the water was. He closed his eyes and thought about what his uncle said. No more wondering around like peasants, begging for money… no running around like savages escaping the clutches of his fathers army.

Well he was already doing that, in a not so savage way. But did he really want to pair up with them; it would be a good chance to…

"Zuko, I would think I would find you on your own. I have talked with the team, not counting one; they are discussing it with her at the moment. This is what…"

"I already know Uncle, I heard last night. And I say no," he stated simply standing up to meet him.

"Well think about it, we are both against the Fire Lord's wishes dealing with the war. Why not join them? We can all be there, on the same page, to take down your father Zuko. I know this is personal, but this is also the Avatar's destiny.

"It is getting tough for us Zuko, and we can't be beggars for long. I really want you to grow up… err, happier than you are now," Iroh said looking at him with a small grin. "Maybe joining them won't be such a bad thing."

"Uncle, I don't know, you are right though, this is a personal mission. I would prefer doing this alone. But… maybe for a while… until… just until," he concluded walking towards him.

"Thank you nephew, let us hope that they accept my proposal," he said walking back.

* * *

"Hmm, maybe but only for Aang's sake," Katara said. She was the one who fell asleep instantly from that tea. "I guess but only for a little while, if Zuko starts being a dumb loser and Aang isn't learning any firebending, we will politely ask them to leave."

"Yeah, that works right Twinkle Toes?"

"Yeah as long as Sokka is cool with sharing his food."

"Yeah as long as I don't go on fire," he said touching his butt, he can still feel the burning sensation.

"So, what do you guys think on what I said last night, for what I understand the young waterbender understands," Iroh asked.

Katara smiled sweetly, "Yes I do and we accept what your proposal. In exchange in teaching Aang how to fire-bend, we will provide you and the _prince_ with a meal and some aid in traveling."

"Yes that sounds right, but maybe we should form some sort of contract in order for all of us to understand how to treat each other," Sokka said sending glares of annoyance toward Zuko.

"I am not going to touch you, just keep your wimpy weapons away from me," he replied coolly. "I need to fetch some of my material form the other side of the cave," he said.

* * *

So the group started cleaning up the few things that they had had settled up for camp and took off on Appa.

"I am not riding on that over stuff cow," Zuko reply was as his uncle received some assistance on boarding Appa.

"Well, you can walk while we ride," Sokka said smiling widely.

"Zuko, it's just like riding on a boat only in the clouds," Aang said.

"No I am… Avatar, stop it right now," Zuko yelped. Katara sent Aang an 'I am going to kill him if he doesn't stop complaining' look… which meant death. So Aang just blew Zuko up there.

With that, and the famous 'yip yip' they were up in the sky looking over the moving, swirling ground.

* * *


	4. Be A Man

_A true warrior's tale, two lives, one world_

Well howdy do, to all y'all cowboys and girls… well butter my backside and call me a biscuit (Teen titans)… its cowgirl Katara, say hi y'all.

(You guy sound like little children) Hi… err howdy Katara.

Well, howdy to y'all too, I think its time to do the daily rounds of…

Catching that rowdy disclaimer and a shountin' out the reviewers! (You yell)

Woo, wee this thang sure is a rowdy fellow, but I got it… that old gall there…

Hi:)

She doesn't own nothin' but a chicken wing (think heavy country accent…ah there is the funny)…

Uh, actually Sokka ate that.

Now that is done, let's go on with the story.

* * *

Well the newly formed group was in the clouds, doing nothing of an interest. Sokka was looking at the clouds; Aang was looking at the ground. Zuko was looking towards the East; Katara was staring toward the West. Iroh was looking at the weird little Momo; Toph had her eyes close, just thinking. 

"Do de do, do de do, do…" Sokka started to hum, not standing the silence (well not counting Appa's steady grunt).

"Could you cut the racket," Zuko asked not all that politely… but not in the "Shut the f!ck up," kind of tone either.

Sokka looked at the back of his head and said, "No, it's too quiet, someone needs to add a little 'do de do' rhythm." He chuckled at his statement and started "do de doing" again.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe someone likes the silence," Zuko said turning around in annoyance. He himself was thinking on some decent combats for Katara and Sokka.

"Well let's ask everyone… Do you guys enjoy the empty silence?"

"Yep," Toph said simply.

"Actually I kind of do," Aang smiled looking at everyone.

"You know, it was somewhat peaceful, the first time in weeks," Katara added.

"Yes, I do find that quite relaxing," Iroh said.

"Well, whatever," Sokka said in defeat.

About seven hours later of complete silence Aang stood up. "Um… I think we should stop and find a place to set up camp. I am kind of hungry and I need to pee."

"I guess… hey how about over there, where all of those trees are. There is a clearing just east to that," Katara said, gazing about the surroundings.

"That would be most marvelous," Iroh stated.

They landed… and that didn't go quite smooth. When Appa started lowering, Zuko seemed he was about to have a heart attack.

"Boats don't have to land," he whispered to himself grabbing a patch of Appa's hair. With that, Appa yelled in agony, causing his backside, where the pain was, to flip up in an instant. Zuko, Toph and Sokka were around that spot, causing them to fly in the air.

Toph, who was asleep, started to yelled, "Twinkle Toes control your bison," as she fell in between the trees. She summoned the earth beneath her, and had a somewhat of a smooth landing.

Zuko fell like a statue. He was in a crisscross position, crossing his arms thinking about all the bullshit he is going to have to grow through. When he was about 15 feet from the ground he sparked some fire in his feet and landed about 3 yards away from Toph.

Sokka, with the power of no bending, had to figure out away to land, without killing himself. First he tried the flying method… yeah right. Then he tried grabbing on to some birds. Now that plan almost worked, but he should have lain off those fatty foods. Finally he grabbed his boomerang and scraped it on the nearest tree, slowing his fall by about, 3 miles per hour out of 45. So he just fell and died… psyche, just kidding. He landed on Toph and Zuko, who were standing near each other just for the sake of arguing.

At that moment Appa had landed in the clearing, and jumped off to see a very uncomfortable sight. Zuko was at the bottom, lying on his back with Toph butt near his chin. Toph was head was lying in between Zuko's legs. She kept going up and down 'cause Sokka was on top of her head, his head near Zuko's mouth.

Iroh, Katara, and Aang looked at the threesome, then at each other and fell over with laughter. That was enough to make Sokka realize the position that they were in, he stood up and looked sheepishly at the other benders who were standing up.

"Well look at the bright side," Sokka said. "If that was Katara, Aang and Jet… that would be a different situation." He laughed at his pathetic attempt to make a joke that gotten Katara and Aang in a blushing contest.

"You know what," Toph said, "I think this prankster needs to learn a lesson."

"How so," Katara asked smiling devilishly.

"Simple," Toph answered. "Target practice."

"Oh come on you guys, it was just a joke… ah, get me down."

Toph raised the ground to about 20 feet into the air, where Sokka was standing. Sokka was standing on a tall pillar, in the middle of five. Toph raised the rest of the benders (not counting Iroh, he was making some tea) to Sokka's level.

"Now Sokka," Aang smiled, "don't take this personality…its just business." With that statement, a gush of air went sailing down to him and Sokka jumped to a different pillar.

"Hmm, I could use a practice dummy," Zuko smirked while he sent a wave of fire toward Sokka.

"See, its not so bad with us," Katara said as she took her turn with playing 'target practice'.

* * *

About 30 minutes later Sokka was having an argument in his head about weather or not to sit near the fire or not. He was soaking wet, but he was burning from the gush of fire… credit to Katara and Zuko. He had dirt in his underwear and hair, and his ponytail gone out, causing him to have a Mohawk for the moment much obliged from Toph and Aang. 

"I hope you guys had your fun," he asked finally getting close to the fire.

"Yeah, we sure did," Aang said. He couldn't stop smiling, so he was grinning like a mad idiot… creeping everyone out.

Toph as well smiled every so often. "Don't worry, you will be fine later on, unless you have another comment you want to address?"

"No, no, I am fine… that is enough talking for me," Sokka said.

"Finally," Zuko said getting up. "Um… I am going off into the woods for a while…um so don't wait up." Zuko looked around and left. He still didn't get the way to addressing everyone; he was kind of nervous around them.

"Okay Zuko," Aang smiled as he watched him disappear into the trees. "You know he is not so bad," Aang said turning towards everyone else.

"Oh no, my nephew may have some anger issues, but he is a good child at heart. He had been through a lot this past spring, has a lot of problems to address and handle," Iroh stated. He looked lost in his tea, thinking about Zuko's dark past.

"Well I a sure he will get used to his new team," Katara said. She thought about her and Sokka's past, how things have changed for them. He probably never experienced real death before she thought to herself. "So, now that we are all full, I am going to clean up camp. You guys can go to sleep," she stated looking around.

"Yeah, thanks Katara," Aang said. He went off to a tree and bundled up near there.

"Thanks… I guess," Toph replied. She slipped off near a boulder and soundlessly made her own tent.

"You sure you don't need any help," Sokka asked. He may be a wet/burning dirty Mohawk guy, but he is no heartless wet/burning dirty Mohawk guy.

"No I got it," she stated.

* * *

Zuko was off in the woods, walking around to no certain destination. 

"So this is what it's like, being on a true team," he said to the space around him. "I didn't know that this id what my life will be like." He ended up near a river, sitting at a bank throwing flaming rocks against the water. Staring off into space again, he was absorbed in his thoughts not paying attention to the surroundings around him. Around 45 minutes later though, he was out of his trance and went back to the camp.

She was finishing cleaning a blanket (acknowledgement to Sokka, drying his self of with), and was knee deep in the water, splashing around. True she did see Zuko, but decided not to say anything. He may need some alone time; it was hard for her to adjust to this kind of life for her as well. "Let him have his peace," she nodded to herself as she continued with her playing.

Zuko couldn't decide to scare her, be kind and nod to her, or just leave silently. Number one would start an argument; number two is just too formal… for now, he decided number three would be the best. He crept silently back to the campsite and went to sleep.

Katara, who was keeping a close eye on the whole situation, silently thanked the spirits for allowing him not to say anything; she wouldn't know what to say… as if she really cared anywise.

* * *

It was the next morning and Zuko was cooking breakfast. 

Sokka woke up… wait hold up, Zuko is cooking **WHAT**, and now I know my fanfiction is getting a little WTF-ish.

Anywise Sokka woke up, staring at Zuko.

"Uh Zuko… I um, I like my eggs scrambled?" He didn't know what to say… he is a prince. "Oh, I get it Katara must of…"

"Shut up fool, I am doing this so I won't have to suffer food poisoning from you guys idea of "have a happy meal," he said talking like a dumb version of a mixture of Aang and Sokka.

Everyone one else gotten up, to see Zuko finishing off the eggs. Toph thought it was Katara patted Zuko on the back. "I like mine sunny side up," she smiled.

"I am not your nanny you ninny," Zuko replied.

"Oh… Zuko it's you…" she was lost in her thoughts. Now all we need is a dancing cranberries and the entire universe will collapse."Why good morning nephew, I am glad to see you are doing your fair share of helping out," Iroh said. "My… this smells delicious."

"Thanks Uncle, here everyone, grab your share," Zuko said stepping back. Everyone took the food and ate it with caution.

"Look if I wanted to kill you, you guys would be watching me eat from above," he said with no tone in his voice, as if he was used to this kind of treatment.

They all nodded at each other and looked over at Aang, who reluctantly took a bite.

"Hey, this stuff is great!"

"Hmm," Katara, Sokka and Toph mumbled as they chewed.

"Well done Zuko, this is marvelous," Iroh added.

"Glad to do my part," Zuko half smiled as he sat back and enjoyed the peace.

* * *

"So what are our plans for the next few days," Iroh asked. It was around the afternoon and everyone was sitting in a half circle. 

"Well I was hoping to get started on some fire bending lessons sense we are just flying to fly," Aang said as he looked over at Iroh.

"Sure we could get started know if you would like young Avatar," Iroh said. He smiled as Aang stood up.

"Sure… uh… what do you want us to call you?"

"Hmm, interesting question… how about Uncle Iroh," he shouted as everyone around him smiled… but one.

"Uncle, that is what I call you," Zuko shouted. If everyone started calling him 'Uncle Iroh' that would mean that they would be somewhat… related.

"No, you call me Uncle. They can call me Uncle Iroh in sign of respect of my name," Iroh stated.

"Err, whatever." He sighed in defeat and in irritation.

"So… Aang why don't we find a clearing, near some water. I can't have you burning the forest down," Iroh chuckled.

"Sure." They were off and that left Sokka, Katara, Toph and Zuko. They stared at each other uncomfortably.

"Well, once again its quiet… do de," Sokka started or ended as Zuko lit his hand.

"That's enough of that," he said threatening like. He really didn't want to go over this annoyance again.

"Well, I am in need of a little rest," Katara said. She was seriously tired and wanted to practice some bending by the moonlight tonight. "Later you guys," she went inside of the tent and fell asleep.

"Well… I am going to go and walk around… check out the surroundings," Toph said. As blind as she is, she has a good sense of direction. "Later."

"Well, it's just you and me Zuko," Sokka said as he sat near the bark of a tree. "You want to do anything?"

"No, I am going to sit quietly and not speak to anyone," Zuko stated.

"Ah come on, quit being a sour prince."

"I am no sour prince. Quit acting like a loud savage."

"Well… at least I am not all sappy."

"Well…"

_

* * *

_

_So this is how it ends so far… congratulations you made it this far._


End file.
